


Hell Bent with Heaven Sent

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fellatio, Fingerfucking, Fingersucking, First Time, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is in love with Clyde's mouth and thinks Kenny should be, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Bent with Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciidcatnap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciidcatnap/gifts).



There are certain things Craig will do only for Clyde, which was true even before Clyde became his boyfriend. Which is why Craig started going to the semi-regular Guys' Movie Night that Stan and Kyle started freshman year, and which is why he's kicking off winter break of senior year in Stan's basement, watching _Apocalypse Now Redux_ with the director's commentary on, and occasional counter-commentary provided by Cartman. And counter-counter-commentary from Kyle.

Exhaling slowly through his nose, Craig passes the joint down to Clyde, who's curled up on the floor by his feet, and tucks himself deeper into the small mountain of blankets piled on the sofa; while Mrs. Marsh is not stingy, she's as careful about the heating bill as Mrs. Broflovski. Which, truth be told, is why Craig has come not to mind movie nights so much.

A bottle of something smooth comes around. Actually, this might be the bottle of something rough that's been going around, but the grass has mellowed everything for him or mellowed him for everything, even the occasional on-screen explosions; even the off-screen explosions. Or counter-counter-counter-counter-commentaries. Or whatever you want to call them. Craig laughs, remembering he's in the middle of a swig only when the liquid catches his lung off-guard by shooting down his windpipe into it. The blankets shift as he leans forward, coughing, and hands the bottle off to Clyde, who has the good manners to wait for Craig to confirm that he can breathe before tipping the mouth of the bottle to his lips. Lucky fucking bottle. The blankets shift again as Craig settles back once more, aware of the way his mouth is curving up but apparently unable to do anything about his own smile as he watches Clyde swallow. He wouldn't say he's wrecked but he does have a really pleasant buzz going. Like, _really_ pleasant. 

And Clyde must too because when Craig lifts the edge of the blanket for him, he crawls under head-first instead of just sneaking his hand under like usual, and tries to wedge himself between Craig's legs. Craig winds up putting his leg up on arm of the sofa to make enough room; he glances around to see if the movement has attracted anyone's attention but no one is looking at them, not even Kenny right next to him. He feels Clyde's hand on his ankle, thumb worming inside the sock to caress the spur, and figures that's where Clyde is going to focus tonight, which is fine with Craig. 

And then he feels the warm press of Clyde's open mouth against his crotch.

They've never gone this far in semi-public like this; Craig has to bite back a moan as Clyde starts nuzzling. Before he can talk himself out of it, he reaches under the blanket and unzips himself. With one last glance to see if anyone has noticed anything, which they haven't, Craig closes his eyes and leans back against the sofa as Clyde kisses him. He's in love with Clyde's mouth. When Clyde is licking or sucking him, it makes Craig feel better than who he is. He would kill and die for Clyde's mouth, he'd start revolutions and blow up the sun and bring the apocalypse for it, for serious.

Okay, maybe Craig is a _little_ wrecked.

The point is, he's crazy for Clyde's mouth. So when Clyde starts making out with his cock under the blanket, it wrecks Craig way more than the pot and alcohol. He can't keep as still as he knows he should, even when Clyde puts his hands on Craig's thighs to hold him down. And nothing can hold back his choked little moans. He's gone from the little he's getting of Clyde's tongue, gone with how much more he wants, wondering if he can get away with shifting to get his pants down a little more, his hips up a little more—

"Hey." Kenny nudges him, his expression all concerned when Craig turns to him. "You okay, dude?"

Craig nods and maybe Kenny would just accept that as an answer or maybe he wouldn't, but Craig doesn't wait to find out: he grabs for Kenny's wrist, drags his hand under the blanket and puts it on Clyde's head, holds it there.

Pulse pounding, Craig watches Kenny figure out what's going on. He's a little scared of what Kenny might do; even the fact that he's revealing this much to Kenny has Craig's heart racing. He can't deny that the little bit of fear is getting him even harder—but he can't dwell on that, because Clyde stops licking him. His head turns and Craig knows from the way Kenny's lashes flutter and from the way he's looking at Craig now that Clyde is licking Kenny, maybe sucking his finger. He moves his hand down from Kenny's wrist, traces Clyde's lower lip, nudges inside so Clyde is sucking both of them.

This time when Craig moans, Kenny catches it, kissing Craig hard. Craig opens up for him, giving Kenny permission to plunder his mouth while Clyde laps at their fingers.

And now they _have_ attracted attention: "Get a room," someone says, from somewhere far away.

"Let's do it," Kenny whispers. Craig's finger is alone in Clyde's mouth because Kenny is holding Craig's face with both hands when he says, "Let's go upstairs, the three of us." 

The pleasant buzz hums inside Craig, trips along his bloodstream and curls up in his balls, makes him smile. His finger slips out of Clyde's mouth and joins the rest of his hand in ruffling Clyde's hair. A moment later, when Clyde appears from beneath the blanket, Craig bends to him and repeats Kenny's suggestion. Just like Craig guessed he would, Clyde kisses him, then flashes a grin up at Kenny.

Kenny leans forward, then pauses before he gets up. "Do you guys remember where Shelley's room is?" Craig doesn't but Clyde nods and it's Kenny's turn to flash a grin. "See you up there, then."

Clyde takes the place on the sofa that Kenny has vacated and kisses Craig again, his hand under the blankets to do up Craig's jeans, then sneaking up under his shirt to play with Craig's nipple because Clyde has always been a breast man and he always will be, and that's as fine with Craig as Clyde's foot fetish. When someone—the same someone from before or someone different; Craig doesn't know and he doesn't care—says in their general direction, "Dudes, get a fucking room already!", Craig takes that as their cue to go find Kenny.

The door to Shelley's room is ajar but Clyde knocks anyhow. Kenny swings his legs over the edge of the bed as they enter. Shutting the door behind them, Craig pushes the button lock. It feels way warmer up here than it was in the basement and Craig wonders if he should chalk it up to hormones and adrenaline, before he notices the space heater going in the corner. 

"So," Clyde says, "do you want to talk about—" and then cuts himself off because Kenny is on his feet, shirt whipped off overhead, hands already on the top snap of his jeans.

"We can talk if you want." Kenny slides his jeans off his hips, steps out one leg at a time. "I just figured you guys wanted a little extra fun tonight." His boxers follow his jeans. "And I get to indulge my curiosity." He grins as he sits on the end of the bed, legs spread and stretched out. "Like I've always kind of wondered which one of you is the better cocksucker." 

Craig sucks in a deep breath, the extra oxygen fueling the hum in his bloodstream. They were right, they were so fucking right about him, Craig thinks as he starts across the room, reaching back for Clyde. Their fingers tangle and find the right fit together, and Craig slides one fingertip up to Clyde's wrist, feeling the tiny heartbeat of Clyde's excitement. Yeah, they were right about Kenny and maybe a little wrong too, in the very best way, because it looks like he's going to be even more fun than they'd guessed. 

When they get to him, Craig starts to kneel but Kenny says, "You can get naked too, if you want." Craig lets go of Clyde's hand, crosses his arms in front of himself as he curls his fingers under the hem of his hoodie and starts to lift it, when Kenny says, "Hey, do you guys ever undress each other or is that too queer?" It's all casual; the kind of studied casual that used to shade Craig's voice when he'd dare suggest things to Clyde before they were boyfriends.

Clyde must recognize it too because his smile for Kenny deepens when he turns to Craig. He reaches for Craig's hem but instead of pulling it up, he goes under it and starts unfastening Craig's jeans. Craig's hips can't help responding, arching into the touch with anticipation. He's planning to start with Clyde's shirt but then Clyde steps closer, brushes his lips against Craig's, and Craig gives himself over, fingers hooking into Clyde's belt loops for security as he surrenders to Clyde's mouth.

The kiss slows until they're just breathing against each other. Craig lets himself slide until he's nuzzling below Clyde's ear, mouthing the curve of his neck and shoulder as Clyde plays with the whorls of hair at Craig's nape. Craig leans into Clyde a little more, not so much pressing against him as needing him to keep from going to the floor, because he really wants to kneel right now—

A sound from the bed, a hum so pleased it's almost an indolent puma purr, reminds Craig that he's going to be kneeling soon enough. Casting a quick grin in Kenny's direction, he returns his attention to undressing Clyde and letting Clyde do the same for him. 

When they're as naked as Kenny, they kneel between his spread legs. Craig sits back on his heels and takes a moment to admire Kenny's cock, the pattern of veins along the not inconsiderable length, the glisten of precome where the head has emerged from the foreskin. 

Then he wraps his fist around the base, draws in a deep breath as he tips himself forward, lets it out through his nose slowly as he takes the first lick. Clyde's hand rests on his knee, thumb swirling a slow circle against his skin, as much comforting as spurring on Craig's arousal. After a moment he feels Clyde join him on Kenny's cock. They've never done this before and it's harder than it looks, not because Kenny isn't big enough for both of them but because it requires a new and unfamiliar rhythm. 

And also because Craig keeps getting distracted by the proximity of Clyde's mouth, helplessly licking at him over and around Kenny's cock, sighing with the thrill whenever their tongues brush up against each other.

He feels fingers in his hair. He'd like to think he'd know just from the touch but if he's being honest, it's probably the angle that tells him the hand is Kenny's. "Close." Kenny's voice is low, a little rough. "I'm getting close but, just, can you just—" He breaks off, tugging Craig's hair to urge him forward. He doesn't force it, though, letting go readily when Craig sits back instead and offers a breath-ragged, "Sorry, dude."

Craig shakes off the apology with a flashed half-grin, then turns his attention to Clyde, capturing his gaze. "You can do this," he murmurs. "Do you want to?"

Clyde's lashes flutter and his lips part but he only nods. Craig shifts back, relinquishing the space between Kenny's legs, moving so he's behind Clyde as Clyde wraps his hand around Kenny's cock and leans forward. By the way Kenny's head goes back and he braces himself on his hands as he arches, Craig thinks Clyde's beautiful mouth must be suckling on his cockhead now, the sweet suction easing only for his tongue to flick across Kenny's slit now and then. 

The comforter is bunched in Kenny's hands, his knuckles whitening. Craig is pretty sure Kenny is going to want something nicer than that to hold onto for this next part but instead of bragging about his boyfriend, he just says, "You can put your hands in his hair, if you want." 

Kenny's gaze flicks to Craig, shifts to Clyde. "Yeah?" When Clyde nods, still sucking, Kenny lets go of the comforter with one hand, gently fisting Clyde's hair. Craig looks up at Kenny's face but their eyes don't meet because Kenny's gaze is too fascinated with Clyde's mouth on his cock. Craig can relate.

"Okay," Craig says to himself, to all of them; and then, bending to Clyde, only to Clyde now, "Okay?" 

When Clyde nods, Craig sits back again and soothes his hand up along Clyde's spine, slipping over his shoulder to rest, curled, around his throat. Although he loves deep-throating, Clyde sometimes struggles with it. One time when he was doing it for Craig, Clyde put his hand to his own throat and started stroking. He said afterwards that he had seen it on an Animal Planet show—not about sex, of course, but he thought it might help him open up and swallow, and it had. It had been weirdly hot when Craig didn't know what it was all about but once he knew, it made him kind of crazy with how hot it was. It still does, every time. Maybe not everyone would think so but Craig sure does.

So that's what he's doing now: helping Clyde open up and swallow Kenny all the way down.

And then he has to help Kenny too, because with his next moan Kenny's fingers tighten hard in Clyde's hair and then he lets go, and Craig knows he thinks he tightened too hard. He also knows how much Clyde liked it, so Craig reaches for Kenny's hand, brings him back and rethreads his fingers into Clyde's hair, all the while murmuring to Clyde how well he's doing and how fucking good at this he is, how good he's making Kenny feel and how fucking hot that is, all the while stroking Clyde's throat, stroking Kenny's cock inside it.

"Gonna come now," Kenny stutters out, starts to pull out, but both Clyde and Craig reach for him and he stays inside Clyde, not down his throat now but in his mouth, and that's where he comes. Traces of come spill from the corner of Clyde's mouth and Craig licks them up, slips his tongue between Clyde's parted lips when Kenny slips out, laps up Kenny's come. 

He goes to the floor with Clyde when he feels Clyde lying back, straddles him and keeps licking and kissing, making love to Clyde's mouth with his own—he'd never use such language out loud but that's what it feels like, like they're literally creating the sensation and experience of love between them with their mouths.

Neither one of them has come yet. They're hot and heavy, getting hotter and heavier, and Craig knows they can go for a while yet because they've been practicing this, seeing how turned on they can get, how far they can push themselves and each other before one or both of them has to come. They're pretty far gone now but, as they deep-kiss and slow-grind and rut against each other, Craig knows they can go farther, oh fuck yes—

"Hey, if you guys want to fuck, I can leave."

Kenny's words break the kiss. Craig pushes himself up, still moving his hips, feeling the sweet slide of their cocks against each other as he arches to keep them pressed together. "We're not going to fuck," Craig tells Kenny, looking at Clyde. Says to both of them and also to himself, "This isn't going to be our first time."

"You guys haven't done it yet?" The surprise in Kenny's voice is genuine, a question rather than mockery. 

With a shake of his head, Craig confirms it. He keeps looking at Clyde, who is looking up at him. "I don't mind waiting until he's ready," Craig says. "I _want_ to wait, because it's gonna be so good when he wants it." His voice drops lower, his gaze locked with Clyde's. "So fucking good. There's no rush; we have all the time in the world to get there. And when we do get there, when he's ready—really ready, when he wants it so fucking much he can't think about anything else and neither can I—we'll go as slow as we want, as fast as we want, as much as we want." 

Craig swallows, moistens his lips, wants to keep his eyes open but he has to blink, but it's okay because Clyde and his gaze are right there after the blink. "It's gonna be so fucking good," he says again, so softly this time he's not sure he's spoken aloud, except that the way Clyde flushes and flutters and keeps gazing at him lets Craig know that Clyde heard him. Clyde's fingers are digging into Craig's thighs, he's shifting beneath Craig, arching, trying to part his legs, and Craig feels how close Clyde is to being ready. He's pretty sure he could nudge Clyde into asking for it right fucking now—but he's not lying, he really does want Clyde to want it without any nudging. 

Clyde is so open now, though, that Craig has to do _something_. He shifts himself off without breaking eye contact. "Want me to finger you a little while?" Lashes sweeping down, Clyde parts his legs with a deep sigh. 

Craig finds his discarded jeans and digs in the front pocket for the small tube he stashed there before leaving home. Watching him coat his fingers, Clyde teases himself with light strokes, his fingertips barely grazing his length. Craig wants to touch himself too but he doesn't have Clyde's self-control, at least not at this moment, and he doesn't want to come yet. Clyde lifts his knees to his chest when Craig reaches between his legs, lets his head fall back and his eyes fall shut when Craig presses a slick fingertip to his hole. His mouth comes open with a deep inhale when Craig pushes inside; he takes another deep breath as he adjusts, snug and yielding around Craig's finger. 

As Craig pushes in deeper, slides back but not out, and pushes in deeper again, Clyde moistens his lips, continues breathing open-mouthed. The next time his tongue flashes out to linger along his lips, Kenny leans off the edge of the bed, reaching down to offer Clyde his finger, and Clyde gratefully accepts. It makes Craig touch his own cock. "Maybe." His mouth feels a little dry and he licks his lips himself. "Maybe we could do this some time for real." Not that this isn't real, of course, so he adds, "With our cocks instead of our fingers."

Clyde tightens around him, coaxing him deeper; from the grin Kenny flashes, Craig guesses he's doing the same with Kenny's finger in his mouth. Then Clyde whimpers as Kenny withdraws his finger and pushes himself back onto the bed. 

"Hey, come up here," Kenny says. "I don't want to black out from a rush of blood to the head and miss anything." 

There's a hint of joking but it's also a fair point, so they join him on the bed. Craig re-slicks his finger as Clyde resumes sucking on Kenny's, and then they're both fingering him again. Clyde has a hand wrapped around each of their wrists, not directing them, just holding on. Starting to ache seriously, Craig lies down so he can kiss Clyde without stopping. He didn't mean for Kenny to stop either but as he slips his tongue into Clyde's mouth, he feels Kenny's finger slide away. He fully intends to get Kenny back, he just needs Clyde's mouth a little first, needs to live in this slow, deep kiss for just a second…

Realizing that Clyde isn't just whimpering inarticulately into his mouth but trying to say something, Craig pulls back to look at him. "What is it, kid?" 

"Please," Clyde whispers, "oh Craig, _please_ …"

Craig goes all funny inside, hot and fluttery. He thinks this might be it, Clyde might really want to go all the way right fucking now—

"I never got to finish what I started downstairs," Clyde says.

The heat steadies inside Craig. "Yeah," he says, his cock already starting to thrum in anticipation. "You want Kenny to take over fingering you?" The tone of Clyde's inarticulate sound is unmistakably _yes_ , so Craig turns to Kenny: "Are you up for that?"

"I'm up for anything, dude." Kenny grins. "Isn't that what this night is all about?"

Those words are worth a grin but Craig is starting to ache too much to manage one. "Do you need me to show you how or, uh, have you done this before?"

"Does fingering myself count?"

Craig doesn't know why that surprises him. He tosses Kenny the lube. "Yeah, you'll be fine." He positions the pillows so he can lean against the headboard as Clyde settles between his legs. Their eyes meet and then Craig flutters into darkness behind his eyelids as Clyde engulfs him.

When he feels Clyde's fingers on his hip, Craig knows he can arch, knows Clyde will hold him down so he doesn't go too deep, too fast. He buries his fingers in Clyde's hair, relinquishing himself to Clyde's mouth. Fuck, he really is in love with Clyde's mouth. At least half the time Clyde doesn't get to finish what he starts, even if they don't abscond for a threesome, because Craig is so in love he has to pull Clyde up to kiss him. He would be happy doing that now, he could come kissing Clyde, but Clyde really wants this and Craig wants him to have it.

Then he gets an idea. "Clyde." Craig touches his face, waits for him to open his eyes. "I want to do you too, okay? Together."

Clyde wipes his mouth with the back of his hand but doesn't hide his smile. "Okay." They shift around, and then Clyde's breath is painting tremors onto Craig's cock, and then the tremors are swept away in wet heat as Clyde goes down on him once more, and Clyde's beautiful cock is filling his mouth. 

Craig jerks when he feels Kenny's slick fingertip at his own hole. After a moment he relaxes and lets Kenny in, getting a hot thrill from knowing Kenny is fingerfucking both of them as they suck each other off. Too far gone even before it sparked, he can't stop the thrill and it spills out of him into Clyde; moments later Clyde spills into him and Craig drinks him down.

As they all slip out of each other, Craig rolls onto his back, stretches his limbs, takes an easy breath in, lets it out slow. The mattress shifts beneath him as someone moves—Kenny, getting up for something that turns out to be a half-smoked joint. He relights it and folds himself on the bed next to Clyde, who sits up for the joint when Kenny passes it to him.

The companionable silence is broken some time later when Clyde asks if Kenny is okay: "Like, did you have fun…?" 

Craig looks over in time to see Kenny nod and grin as he ruffles Clyde's hair. It makes Craig grin too. He takes a hit, curls his tongue upwards, parts his lips and snaps down, letting the smoke float out. "So," he says, holding the spliff out to Kenny, "is there anything else you're curious about?"

Kenny laughs. Not to be outdone by Craig's snap inhale, he tilts his face up, puffing a couple of smoke rings towards the glow in the dark constellations affixed to the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind hearing how you guys got together," he says, looking down from the stars. "I always thought Clyde was straight until you hooked up."

Craig had thought so too. But he'd gone for it anyhow, talked Clyde into things like mutual handjobs ("It's just one dude helping out another dude, nothing weird about that") and letting Craig blow him sometimes when they were drunk. At first Craig had been content, thinking this was probably all he could have with Clyde since Clyde was straight. 

But then he started to think maybe he wasn't talking Clyde into anything—maybe Clyde wasn't so straight. And one day he just came out with it: asked what it would take to get Clyde to go out with him for real. Clyde said that if Craig could give him a better lapdance than any girl ever had, he'd be Craig's boyfriend. 

"So what happened?" Kenny wants to know.

"Well, we're boyfriends now, aren't we?" Clyde says with a grin. 

Craig smirks. "Maybe we'll show you next time."

They finish the joint and then Kenny says he should get back downstairs before the others start to miss him too much. "But we should do this again some time," he says as he's getting dressed. "Even if I don't get to see the lapdance."

Craig isn't fooled by the light-hearted comment, the apparent casualness of Kenny's tone; judging by the hopeful look Clyde shoots Craig, neither is he. Craig waits until Kenny is turning in the open doorway so he can look Kenny in the eye, so Kenny can check Clyde's smile if he needs to, so there's no way Kenny can be fooled by the seeming casualness of Craig's reply: "Okay."

Kenny takes a second to look from Craig to Clyde. There's nothing at all casual in the smile he gives them this time.

After the door closes behind him, Clyde leans back on his hands and looks up at the imaginary night sky. Craig gets to his knees, crawls over to sit next to him. "Are _you_ okay?"

Clyde runs his fingers through his hair, smiling. He nods, then looks down and leans in to kiss Craig, slow and sweet. When they part, Clyde says, "I was really into it tonight. Like really, _really_ turned on."

Craig can't help grinning. "I know you were."

"When you were talking about our first time…" Clyde trails off but Craig knows there's more; he's pretty sure he knows what it is too, and it's worth waiting for. "I wanted that. I wanted to do it with you tonight." He takes a deep breath. Craig watches his tongue trace his lips as Clyde moistens them. "Not because Kenny was here—or not, I mean, it did have to do with him being here, but he wasn't the reason I wanted it. You were."

Craig wasn't expecting that part. His mouth comes open but he doesn't know what to say. He just breathes as warmth spreads along the surface of his skin. 

Clyde smiles at the blush. "Because you made me feel so comfortable. I mean, you always do, you always have, even when we were just fooling around before we got serious. But, like, I don't know." He breathes deep again, keeps looking at Craig, keeps smiling. "You were so relaxed and open tonight, and it made me feel that way too. You know I was a little scared to be with another guy, even though it was my idea in the first place." Craig does know; he nods, rests his hand on Clyde's knee, turns it palm up when Clyde covers it. "But it wasn't scary at all. It was so much fun and it felt really good, and part of that was Kenny—he was kind of fucking amazing, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was," Craig agrees.

"See?" Clyde says. Craig doesn't and tilts his head, brow raised. "You're doing it right now, making me feel okay about everything, more than okay. Like it's okay for someone else to be with us. It's okay for me to like it. It doesn't take anything away from us, it just adds more. That's you, Craig." 

Clyde is looking at him as seriously as he ever has, and the heat sinks deeper into Craig. "I've always known you love me, even before the first time you said it. But now…" Clyde trails off again and this time he looks away, but Craig can still see the smile on his face. He rests his fingertips on Clyde's nape, slides up into his hair. "I don't know, man. I feel so close to you and I just, I want to be closer." Clyde looks at him again, the smile gone from his mouth but Craig thinks he can see a shimmer of it in Clyde's eyes. "I want you inside me, I want you to come inside me, like you're a part of me…and I want to be a part of you, too."

"Fuck, Clyde," Craig breathes. "That's—" He swallows. "I want that, too." 

"Now?"

Craig grins back. "Our first time isn't going to be in Stan Marsh's sister's old bedroom. But yeah." His smile softens. "Tonight."

Clyde kisses him, and Craig is so in love with his mouth, oh he is just so in love with Clyde.


End file.
